Painting the town red
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Duo shows Hilde how Americans have fun.


****

Painting the Town Red

I do not own GW.

Duo decided to take Hilde out and paint the town red. She really wasn't up for it, but she wanted to be near Duo. First they went to play mini golf.

"Okay, Hilde," Duo said, standing behind her as she was about to putt, "keep her knees fairly bent, good that's good. Look at the hole."

Hilde moaned and did what he said. She hit the ball and it went right past the hole. "Darn, I missed!" she wore blue jeans cuttoffs and a yellow spaghetti strap shirt. She wore white tennis shoes.

"Well, that was good for your first try." He said in an effort to make her feel better. "You can hit it again." He wore a blue polo shirt and black jeans.

Hilde walked up to the ball and put her putter next to the ball, "like this?"

"Yeah, don't hit it too hard now."

Hilde looked back and forth to the hole and the ball, "go in, go in, go in, go in." She scrunched her eyes and hit the ball. She heard a _klunk._ She opened her eyes to see her white ball in the hole. "I did it!!" she began a little victory dance.

"Great job, Hilde!" Duo said coming next to her, "now there's only 15 holes left!" he pointed at the next stations.

"Ohhhh crap!"

After hitting her ball almost 1000 times, Hilde dropped her putter, "can we do something else??"

"Just one second!" Duo said, studying the last hole. "Hmm, this is tricky…" he bent down and cupped his chin. "if I hit it hard enough so it would hit there and bounce of to there, then maybe…"

"Duo, just putt, please!!" Hilde begged.

"All right, all right! Don't rush me!" he stood up and putted. A perfect hit.

"Duo, you, you….argh!!"

"Well, what do you know, it went in," he shrugged. "Okay, let's go roller skating!"

"Roller skating?"

Duo strapped on his own skates and Hilde's. "Now, listen Hilde, it's just like walking, except you've got wheels on your feet." He pulled her up and they went on to the floor. Duo got on first and he led her onto the floor. 

Once Hilde put her feet on the sleek wooden floor, her legs gave out underneath her, and she was moving her legs fast and (I can just picture this!) she began pulling onto Duo. "This is embarrassing!"

Duo laughed, "I remember when I began roller skating for the first time." He helped her up and held her hand. "Now, just relax, Hilde. Push off with one foot and just glide."

"Glide?"

"Yeah. Like this." he showed her.

"Okay," she gave an effort and fell down. "Ow!"

Duo skated around her and came behind her to pick her up. He put his hands in her under arms and skated backwards. "Keep trying."

A couple of advanced skaters flew by them. 

"Showoffs," she muttered under her breath. She got to her feet and almost fell down again.

"Whoa, careful Hilde," he held on to her hand tightly. "Loosen up."

They went around the rink twice and she was just starting to get the hang of it.

"See Hilde, you're doing great!" Duo cried.

"This is fun!"

"All right, everyone!" somebody said in the microphone, "we're speeding the music up a little to see who can skate the fastest."

"Uh oh…." Hilde moaned.

The other skaters began whipping past them and Hilde twriled around. She lost her balance and fell on top of Duo. "Well, Duo, what now?"

"Let's go to the arcade," he grunted.

"Okay."

"Hilde," Duo wheezed.

"Yes?"

"Your elbow's digging into my liver."

"Oh, sorry!" she moved her arm.

They went to the arcade and spent like $5.00 on the games. They played almost every game there. Mostly the race car games and the fighting games. They played games like "House of the dead" and other shooting games. They played air hockey.

"Duo, this is so fun!" Hilde cried.

"I told you!" he said back as they were playing "Zombies ate my neighbors" (I have this game!) they smiled at each other and then they started hearing their player say "ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Oh crap, get the zombies!" Duo cried, "shoot, shoot!"

"A werewolf!" Hilde gasped.

"Get the silverware! No, the squirt gun doesn't work! Get 'em, get 'em!"

"Die!"

"Oh no! they're going to get the cheerleader!"

"They're 2000 pts! Save her!"

"Wait, Duo, I have to go through the weeds to save her!" she began clicking the weapon button, "where's the weed eater?

"Where's my monster potion?"

"You used it already!"

"Whoa, where did these giant purple ants come from?! Agghh! They got the barbecue guy!"

"Darn it, I ran out of first aid!"

Another neighbor screamed, "aww geez!"

"there's one more neighbor left," Hilde said, checking the radar, "far top left hand corner."

"I see it, it's the trampoline girl!" 

"Save her, Duo, save her!"

"I got her!"

"Yay!"

They gave each other a high ten, "WE did it!!" 

"I wonder what this level is," Hilde said.

"Attack of the giant Snakeoids?!" they mumbled in unison.

"Auugh!" Duo screamed. "They're huge! Shoot, shoot!"

"Use the Bazooka!"

"I'm out!"

"Try the soda cans!"

"They're everywhere!"

"I need a monster potion!"

"I'm dead!" Hilde cried.

"I can't handle these things by myself!"

"I'm out of quarters!"

"They're after me! Go away, you nasty spawns of SATAAAAN!!"

"Duo, you're almost dead!" she began slapping her hands on his back, "run, run! Look I see a first aid kit!"

"Almost there…no!! They got me!! I was so close!"

"There, there Duo, hey, look at our score!"

"Wow, 86,473 points!"

"What's next on our agenda?" she asked.

"Let's go to the shooting range!!"

"Okay."

They went to the shooting range. Even though it has been some time since she held a gun, Hilde was going great. She made seven perfect shots out of ten tries.

"Very good, Hilde!" Duo said.

"I've never lost my touch," she said with a grin. 

After firing a few more guns, they went to the dance club. 

"Sign here," the bouncer said, pointing to the list.

"Duo Maxwell," Duo said as he wrote his name.

Hilde wrote her name down.

"Okay, Mr. Maxwell and Miss Shhebecor"

"It's Schbeiker!"

"Proceed."

"Come on, Hilde," Duo said, pulling her arm.

"He got my name wrong!" she snarled.

"Don't let it get to you."

Duo held her close when they danced slow and on the moderate songs he held he by the waist. On the very fast hyper mosh songs, they jumped up and down and bumped into each other. They danced the night away. There was one slow song left and Duo pulled her to him.

They were breathing heavily. Sweat beaded across their face. It was getting late. When the song ended, they walked outside. 

"Ah, fresh air!" Hilde said, breathing in.

Duo looked at his watch, "it's 2:30!"

"Duo, it's been a wonderful night, but can we please go home now?" she asked, "I'm so tired!"

Duo yawned, "me too. Yeah, let's go." He put his arm around her and led her to his jeep. Hilde put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep on the way home.

Duo carried the fast asleep Hilde up the stairs. He didn't know how he got home without falling asleep at the wheel. He managed to open the door while still holding Hilde. He laid her down on her side of the bed and took off her shoes. He removed his shoes and shirt and got into his side.

"Duo?" Hilde mumbled into her pillow.

"Yes?" he came close to her and put his cheek on her neck.

"Next time, I'm going to show you how we party in Germany."

Duo laughed, "okay, it's only fair." He kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Duo."

"Sweet dreams, Hilde."


End file.
